Smiter’s heart
by Amy Suzi G
Summary: There’s a spark between Rupert and Ruby. But how far will it go. Rupert / Ruby.


Chapter One : Observations.

They had started a little tradition between the four of them. They would go out smiting and nearly get themselves killed in the process then come back to the stacks and gorge out on pizza. They would sit around the big round table eating, drinking, having a laugh and trying to figure out who had nearly got them all killed this time. Most of the blame would end up on Luke, but that was just because Rupert was too stubborn to admit that sometimes he was in the wrong and it was his fault.

He had to admit Luke was getting a lot better, maybe all that training was paying off. Soon Luke would be able to face the half-lives on his own. Deep down that made Rupert feel like a cast off and slightly unwanted, not that he would ever reveal that to another living soul, even Mina.

It had all started out as a forced friendship, Luke always thought Rupert was pushing him to hard. Now he seemed to have come to terms with how hard he had to work to keep fit enough to fight the half-lives. All of them now seemed to have a genuine fondness for each other in one form or another. Ruby and Mina still were a bit off with each other but it wasn't as bad as it used to be. Rupert and Luke now worked together like a well oiled machine unless it came to the research part. They still had the odd squabble but most of the time they acted like proper partners.

Mina offered Luke a ride home which he took without hesitation, after all it would keep up the pre tense that he was dating Mina. It was a very handy lie, it covered him for all the times he was out smiting, doing research and training. Ruby was offered the lift as well but said she would stick around and help Rupert tidy up the stacks.

Rupert had noticed Ruby acting differently towards him. The looks she used to give Luke, the 'I'm so in love with you but I know you have know idea I exist' looks. Well she had started giving them to him, he was sure of it. If he was right and she was giving him those looks it was bad, very bad. He was way too old for someone like Ruby, sure she was an alright kid but he was at least double her age and that would just be wrong. But sometimes when she wore those short skirts or those skin tight jeans it would remind him just how lonely he was and how long it had been since he had been with another person. Since Maggie had been killed he had had the odd woman here and there but most of the time he just used his hand.

Mina and Luke took off leaving Rupert and Ruby to put the books, scrolls and rubbish away before leaving. Rupert wanted to get this done as quick as possible, he desperately wanted a shower then to flop in bed and pass out till morning. Every now and then he would catch Ruby looking at him with those looks again. He had hoped what ever her infatuation was it would blow over but it hadn't done, if anything it seemed to be getting stronger.

As Rupert had to go near as damn it past Ruby's place to get to his hotel he offered to drop her off after they had finished tidying up. That was probably the worse move he could have made. After getting everything cleared up in record time they locked up the stacks and made there way to his car. It hadn't gone unnoticed by Rupert how close Ruby was walking to him, their arms were almost brushing each other and every time he tried to subtly move away a bit she would just close the gap again. This drive was going to be the most agonising one in his life.

In the car she was still so close, he could smell what was left of her perfume. It took all his energy to try and keep his body in check, he knew he shouldn't like her, that it was wrong, but he had been on his own for so long. He just hoped that his will power was strong enough. He could always think of a reason why she couldn't help them with the freaks any more. But would that stop her.

The car pulled up outside Ruby's place, the only sound to break the silence was the engine ticking over. Rupert was struggling what to say without blurting out something stupid that would get him into a situation he couldn't get out of. He knew he should just say good night and leave her to it, but a part of him couldn't bear to see her go. God what had he got into. He can still remember the first night he had dropped her off and had written his number on her hand in case any freaks bothered her. Her hand felt so small in his, the skin was so soft. He wasn't used to anything like that. Maybe this thing he felt, what ever it was, was a need to protect her because she was so young and fragile, not actually anything passionate. Yes that was probably it.

Ruby was having the same internal battle. She shouldn't like him, it was wrong on so many levels, but she can't get him out of her head, no matter how hard she tries. Although she will admit sometimes she doesn't try that hard. When she had started coming to terms with the fact that Luke would never like her as more than a friend, she had tried less and less to get Rupert out of her head. He was a comforting presence there, she felt safe when ever he was in her head even if he physically wasn't there. But she needed to get him out of her system, because it was wrong. Once she had managed that then she would be fine.

But would he help her get it out of system, just once to get over this stupid arc ward things there was between them. Did he even like her in the slightest or did he still see her as the girl who always gets herself into trouble and was trying to smite her way into Luke's heart, as he put it. What would she have to do to get a place in his heart? She knew he had gone through a lot while he has been a smiter, so would it be as simple as show him compassion and sympathy?

********************************************

As always please review, let me know what you think. Is it worth continuing?? Both good and bad reviews are welcome.


End file.
